2008-05-23 SmackDown
The May 23, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on May 20, 2008 at the Wells Fargo Arena in Des Moines, Iowa. Episode Summary Cherry, Jesse, & Festus vs Maryse, Deuce, & Domino As color commentator Mick Foley pointed out on SmackDown, it had been some time since Deuce & Domino felt the thrills of victory in WWE. The duo from the Other Side of the Tracks was intent on putting an end to their downward spiral when they teamed with Maryse to take on Jesse, Festus & Cherry in a Mixed Tag Team Match. When the action between Deuce & Domino and Jesse & Festus spilled to the outside, Maryse took advantage, kicking Cherry in the face to get the win. Vickie puts MVP in a match against Batista MVP immediately stormed into GM Guerrero's office, where he was told he would face Batista one-on-one, a match MVP won't soon forget. But it was the dominating fashion of Batista's win that should have Raw's Shawn Michaels paying attention, because The Animal is focused and ready to do whatever it takes to claim victory in the Stretcher Match. The question now is—how far will HBK go? Chavo Guerrero vs Undertaker After General Manager Vickie Guerrero announced that Edge would face Undertaker in a TLC Match at One Night Stand, she placed her nephew Chavo Guerrero in a one-on-one match on SmackDown. Edge assured Chavo that he, Curt Hawkins, Zack Ryder & Bam Neely would all watch the former ECW Champion's back, but Edge, Hawkins & Ryder found themselves ejected from ringside. With the distractions gone, The Phenom sent a message to Edge when he Tombstoned Chavo to get the win. As one of WWE's most widely popular Superstars, Undertaker has come to a major crossroads in his career—and the one who put him in this position is none other than SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero. Defeat Edge at One Night Stand and The Phenom becomes the new World Heavyweight Champion—reclaiming the title Guerrero stripped from him on May 2. Lose, and The Deadman will be banished from the entire WWE. In an attempt to weaken Undertaker before the fateful pay-per-view match, Guerrero ordered a reluctant Chavo Guerrero to face The Phenom on SmackDown. But the plan backfired—even with Curt Hawkins, Zack Ryder, Bam Neely and Edge lurking at ringside—as Chavo fell victim to a devastating Tombstone from The Deadman. If Undertaker can do to Edge what he did to Chavo, he will become the new champion and preserve his career. But, Undertaker's fate will not be decided in any ordinary match. Instead, his future will ride on the outcome of an Extreme Rules Tables, Ladders & Chairs (TLC) Match at One Night Stand. Although Undertaker has faced all kinds of adversity in his career—including brutal Boiler Room Brawl, Hell in a Cell and Buried Alive encounters—he has never been in a TLC Match. With the extreme rules TLC Match, Guerrero has once again cleverly tried to stack the deck in favor of her fiancé, Edge. The Rated-R Superstar is no stranger to TLC Matches. The Ultimate Opportunist has used the Extreme Rules encounter to work to his advantage for years. In fact, Edge has been in every single TLC Match in WWE history. At Judgment Day, WWE Referee Charles Robinson "made a mistake," according to Guerrero, by counting Edge out and attempting to give Undertaker the title. The GM reminded everyone that a championship can only be won by pinfall or submission. Now, at One Night Stand, the vacant World Heavyweight Championship will finally be decided when one Superstar climbs the ladder and grabs the gold. Will Undertaker reclaim the title and preserver his career? Or, will The Ultimate Opportunist's relationship with the GM finally bring the coveted gold back to "the family"? Results * 6-Person Mixed Tag Team Match: Deuce, Domino & Maryse def. Cherry, Festus & Jesse (6:17) Cherry receives Maryse's sweet kick Silence filled the Wells Fargo Arena, as Cherry laid on the mat. As the SmackDown Diva slowly regained her strength Maryse, took one step back, two steps forward, and landed a kick squared to Cherry's face sounding off a loud crack before getting the pin. Cherry was left with her head on the mat staring at the arena's roof while her ex-boyfriend, Deuce and her brother, Domino walked off celebrating with Maryse. It was the latest event in a series of altercations between SmackDown's two Divas. Their conflict hit a fever pitch two weeks ago when "sweet" Cherry smacked the self-proclaimed "Sexiest of Sexy" Diva's jaw after being dumped by Deuce moments before the snobbish blonde derided her. "I don't know what Maryse's problem is. I never did anything to her for her to have it out for me," Cherry said. "To want to damage my face, she must have low self-esteem." Since her devastating breakup with Deuce, and Domino turning his back on her, Cherry is doing her best to keep herself together. Despite the turmoil, Cherry remains optimistic that the outcome will work in her favor. "No matter what, they are my boys and I will love them no matter what mistakes they make in life. Hopefully they will wake up soon and come to their senses. Then, they will realize that Maryse is just a mean, materialistic, snobby girl with low self-esteem. I guess everyone has to learn from his mistakes and my boys are just going to have to learn that I'm the only one in the world that really cares about them," Cherry explained. "I'm used to women trying to say that I have low self-esteem and personal issues. Those are all things that women try to say to convince themselves that they're better," Maryse responded. "Look at Cherry. She has no confidence. I have a lot of confidence and people love that. People don't want to be around her, because she has a bad aura. I think she needs help with her look, her personality, and with being more confident. Cherry doesn't have a place in the WWE. She doesn't look like a Diva, although she tries. Tonight, I proved in the ring that she doesn't belong here." Maryse has been determined to get even with Cherry, and last week she was derailed when she lost to Cherry in a singles match. This explains Maryse's jovial mood after sealing the victory. Maryse believes Deuce's ex-girlfriend got her "just desserts." "First of all, I kicked her because I was there to win. She slapped me in the face, so that's what she gets. It's not my fault that Deuce ‘n' Domino saw something better in me than in her. I'm the sexiest of sexy women that every man wants to be with. If you look at Cherry and you look at me, it's obvious why they would leave her for me." Maryse is certain that her incident with Cherry sent a clear message to every Diva in the locker room—and alerted them just how dirty she can play. "If people are talking good or bad about me, that's good. They're thinking about me. That's the most important thing. It shows that I'm such an amazing and unique person. They want to be like me, subconsciously," Maryse described. "If Cherry tries to come after me, I'll be there waiting and if she needs help with another make-over I'm there." Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Cherry Category:Maryse Category:WWE television episodes